Happiness
by rubic-cube
Summary: A number of one shots of Meliara and Vidanric's tentative relationship after the whole episode of Flauvic becoming a tree!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I own nothing of Sherwood Smith. Not even a shoe!

A Meliara and Vidranic fic! Woohoo. I have revised it so please read and review

XXXX

Time had passed considerable fast or so it seemed to Mel. Exactly ten days, since Lord Flauvic's sole attempt to take Remalna by magical force and instead was transformed by the Hill Folk into a beautiful golden coloured-wood tree. It or he stood proceeding over everyone in the throne room, many courtiers had come to gawk gracefully at the handsome lord's downfall as well as believe the implausible story.

_Well, he __**did**__ get want he wanted,_ Meliara mused as she stood staring from the base of the tree, _Flauvic __**is**__ sitting on the throne!_ The irony only served Meliara to smile at the whole situation which Vidranic and herself had found themselves in when returning to the capital. _Thank goodness for the Hill Folk!_

Eventually, her gaze shifted to the rest of the throne room as she allowed her thoughts to wander. Banners of gold and green fluttered in the light wind made the room seem alive while the light of the morning sun shines through the highest windows, bathing the whole room in a warm glow. Mel took a deep breathe and was contented with the peacefulness even though she had to share it with Fluavic.

She was indeed lucky on her choice of day to ponder in the throne room. Usually, there would petitioner's court during these hours yet it had overrun itself yesterday; so therefore today would be deciding on the requests heard. Meliara had decided to go and sit in the talks that were being held in the afternoon to allow everyone a lay in. The meeting was still three bells away and rising so early Mel had resolved herself with a long walk around the palace's gardens to capture her imagination for a while. Coincidently, her feet had taken her passed this room and what better thing to ponder on than the late Lord Flauvic.

Her mind drifted to a far more pleasanter and urgent topic to analysis. Vidranic. She could picture him standing before her with those grey eyes piercing her thoughts, a small smile tugging at his lips as he guessed and his hands reached out for hers just to be near. However, he had been so busy running the country as the future King and sorting all the courtiers' and commoners' problems that the time between spent with one another was short and public. This increased Mel's apprehension and often she found it very difficult to know how to act around him. With his court mask on, he was impossible to read and therefore Mel felt like a tiny boat drifting out to sea. Her face was constantly red while in his presence (though some took it at being furious at Marquis for claiming kingship) and her words were often mumble and incoherent. Most of the time, when the pressure became to much, Mel would slip away through the servants' entrances.

I

Frustrated and embarrassed by her own behaviour, Mel had henceforth decided to stay in the shadows of every function that she had to attend with or without Danric. Every time a courtier brought the discussion to the incredible throne incident, Mel would politely but firmly push them towards Vidanric and credited him with all the honour. As Vidanric dealt with them politely giving them his full attention, Meliara would curse inwardly at noting the circles around his grey eyes and for sending him people that would pestered him for a glorified and detailed account. She often felt that she was losing whatever she did.

_I can't seem to do anything right!_ complained Mel as she remembered one particular ball. She visible grimace at that situation where Danric found himself surrounded by a group of young ladies asking over and over for details and barely trying not to swoon. Only Savona had managed to deflect their interest long enough for Danric o make his escape.

A large, downbeat sigh escaped her mouth as her eyes focussed on the present surroundings. In the distance a bell tolled the hour of lunch and with her stomach echoing its hunger, Mel thought it would be best to ask Mora to prepare some lunch for her. Unconsciously straight the folds of her light blue morning dress that had stitches of snowdrops on the sleeves' cuff and neckline, Mel turned to head the way she had entered but stopped.

Danric stood leaning to one side of the entrance with his arms cross, assessing Mel with those deep intelligent grey eyes. When the recognition had filtered over her face, he moved forward in easy long strides stripping the distance between in seconds. With only a plain white shirt on and dark, sturdy trousers, Mel instantly knew that he had come straight from sword practice. Not in his usual courtier outfit told Mel that he was searching for something important. Knowing that he was not the fop that he had pretended to be for many years, Vidanric did dress his station for all occasion.

She could not move. Her limbs were numb at the sight of him although she had a pretty good idea that her face was as red as a firestick.

Reaching her still form, Vidranic gave a proficient small bow before straightening his tall frame and looking her reaction. Mel noticed that his eyes were crinkled with suppressed humour - she was unsure to what was so funny.

"Lady Meliara," greeted Dranic calmly with a slight smile at his mouth. "I would be most obliged to have your company for lunch?"

Again the court mask was on yet Mel tried to search his face to find any kind of emotions that would be tell her what he was thinking. She only wondered how he managed to stay so calm when there were many things happening at once that needed his undivided attention. She remembered staring at him in that small tent after the threat had been defeated and being slightly in awe of his control. But the mask that he wore was impenetrable to her even now there were times she was at a lost.

"I…well…I…,"Mel trailed off completely embarrassed that she could not even reply to a simple request. They were alone for once and still she acted like a fool. Unable to bear what Vidranic was thinking, she kept her eyes to the floor and waited. _Probably wondering what he saw in this hill bumbling fool_, she thought sadly.

Suddenly, a pair of black boots walked into her line of vision. Surprised Mel glanced up into emotionally charged eyes and her breath was taken away. In an instant she knew that Danric loved her completely. Meliara was further astounded at Danric's bold move as he softly lifted her chin upwards and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Meliara," he said softly looking deeply into her wide blue eyes, "come and have lunch with me? I have not had a chance to see, to speak or to even bask in your beautiful presence."

At this Mel snorted at the pretty words but her stomach did jump. "I'm sure that you had other things more important to worry about."

"Maybe more urgent", he conceded with a smile at Mel "but never as important as you."

Mel now knew that her face was completely red. Her hands began to fidget with the fan wile she was blushing furiously at Vidanric's compliment. She had been unaffected with Savona's flirtation because she knew it was false but with Danric she knew it was the opposite in meaning and feeling.

At her silence, Danric took it as encouragement. His fingers stroked her cheeks softly as he whispered, "You look even lovelier when you blush, Mel. Come and have some food with me. It is all set up in the cove in the library where you used to pick fights with me." His grey eyes danced with suppressed humour, the sparring memories were now remembered with joy although at one time they added to his misery.

"You had this planned?" Mel asked surprised. If she was being honest she was slightly flattered that he would go to lengths to properly court her. It was a strange situation to be in as they already knew that there was strong attachment on each side.

"For ten days", stated Danric with a boyish grin, "but things kept popping up and you were acting oddly until Savona mentioned something to me about being a proper gentleman." He did not reveal that Savona had threatened Danric with informing his mother of his behaviour was the final push into action. No, he decided reasonably, he would wait until later to reveal that.

"Will I ever understand how Savona knows things?" Mel commented with a shake of her head in disbelief. Vidanric remained silent, bowed and offered his arm out which she took after a little hesitation.

Danric had an image of a beautiful skittish horse when he noted Meliara's awkward actions which despite the worry of doing something wrong that will have her galloping away faster than lighting brought a humorous glint to his eyes. They made steadily through the empty high arched corridors. With the weather warmer than usual for autumn, many of the courtiers had taken the advantage of good luck by organising picnics outside to enjoy the remaining sunshine.

Mel's frame relaxed as she perceived that they would not be interrupted by nosy lords and ladies trying to see if she was angling something from the new king. The fear of embarrassment was put to one side while the nerves of young love entered her stomach. It felt that a hundred butterflies were caged inside trying to beat their way out. What if she did something wrong? Caused another argument? What if Danric realised that she would be inappropriate as queen? Her fingers tightened around Vidranic's arm as a new pressure of not wanting to lose his love and respect entered.

Danric glanced down to see Mel pale suddenly wile her eyes stared ahead to the unknown. He somehow knew what she was thinking. It was parallel thoughts that plagued him. Was he putting excessive pressure on her to accept? Would she resent him in years to come by trapping her at court? However, when she smiled at him openly and full of love, he knew that as selfish it might be he could not do this alone and wanted her more than anything to be at his side. A whole to year of loving her had given him a strong foundation to work through this cumbersome stage. It was time to deflect her thoughts.

"You, my dearest Mel, will have to grill Savona on his knowledge. If any person can gain a honest, straight answer fom my cousin then it is you, dear lovely lady," answered Danric with a genuine smile. "You have the uncanny ability ot bewitch all men." He noticed the raising blush from her long neck to her cheeks. "However, I believe that it is impolite that a lady should talk so freely of her other admirers in front of a love-stricken fool."

His smile widened at his teasing while Mel tried to deny that she actually took Savona's flirting seriously. She inwardly cursed as the heat began to rise to her face. Would she permanently be red as a fire stick around Danric? Although he conceded it was worth it if Vidanric was comfortable to speak of his feelings for her so openly. Again her mind was in turmoil; she needed an anchor to stop being swept away from the multitude of feelings consuming her.

Vidranic suddenly, spun and stopped in front of her, blocking the path to the library and with a familiar quirk of his mouth, he captured Meliara's hand in a strong hold and placed a soft, lingering kiss in her palm before tucking the arm through his and resuming their journey.

Mel felt a warm glow flood her body from the spot where he had kissed her. Every thing else was forgotten and in the back of her mind she could hear it whisper, _he's your anchor._ Her mind was spellbound by the kiss while her whole body was shivered from the contact. Mel barely wondered of she could still speak without sounding like a mouse.

"I'm sorry", she blurted out unexpectedly as her mind was far behind her mouth.

Not the response he was expecting but that was the charm with Meliara. Danric looked over at her with a quizzical look, asking her to explain further.

"For avoiding you these last few days, it's been slightly difficult taking everything in and…and I was mortified to find out that you were the Unknown. You must think I'm a complete numb wit." Everything was said in a complete rush as if Mel was worried that the air was running out.

Vidanric laughed at the surprise turn of her thoughts. He opened the door to the library and ushered Mel in, pointing to the cove which they both knew. "Never", he whispered closely to her ear, filling his senses with her unique scent. It remained him of the outdoors in spring - fresh, earthy and a hint of delicate flowers.

The room was tied of all the paperwork that usually accompanied the small table and instead two trays (one for tea and the other with a light lunch) filled half the space. As they entered, Danric led Mel to the opposite side of the table where the cushions sat. Seeing her comfortable, Danric moved to the other side, kneeling across from her. "Would you like some tea?" His long fingered hand indicating to the tray.

"Yes", Mel said, a blush forming on her face so she busily arranged her skirts properly. Fingers were connected as Danric passed the cup to Meliara and she was grateful to hold something to hid her nerves. That small contact made the butterflies beat faster.

Vidanric sat back on the cushions and stared unashamedly at Mel as he sipped his tea. He had never seen a more beautiful sight. If he was being honest, all his encounters with Mel brought this tingling feeling of wonder at being in her presence. Even when he carried her out of the cells in Chovilun, covered in mud, bruises and barely conscious through it all he was awed her courage in such a slight figure.

A comfortable silence fell upon them, although Meliara began to feel jittery with having Danric sole attention on her which was slightly ridiculous as they were…well, she did not know what they were.

"I see that you were at petitioners' court yesterday", Danric finally broke the quietness, with his soft drawl. He found himself subconsciously assessing her moods all the time they were in one another presence. It was the need to know all her character. "What do you think about artists request for the royal approval of starting their own guild?" He would keep the subject neutral.

Mel sighed inwardly with relief at discussing a topic which she would not make her a fool. "I can not see any difficulties with the request. It would certainly give certain protections to their vocation but it would have to carefully set up so that it does not bar any popular painter who could be seen as monopolising customers."

He nodded in agreement her thoughts had run along similar lines to his. Settling his cup down, he stated clearly. "Did you know that when Savona announced holding a ball for you to me I was delighted! Dancing with you that night is one of my fondest memory of your arrival at Athaneral although I was jealous at the rest of your partners. Savona still teases me at my expense."

Mel nearly choked on her tea and quickly tried to swallow the hot liquid to breath. Her eyes smartened with a few tears. "No," she squawked. She could not imagined him being in love with her then! And her behaviour…well, she wanted to curl up and die from embarrassment.

The corners of his mouth twitched upwards. That was not what he was going to say but it slipped out. "I apologise for catching you off guard."

"No you are not!" retorted Mel as she folded her arms across her chest defensively, "although I suppose we do have to sort out things between us if…if …we…"

"Are ever to proceed further", Vidanric offered up with a small smile. Maybe this was not going to be as bad as he thought.

"Precisely."

"Lady's first" Danric indicated with his hand. At this moment all reasoning and eloquent words floated out of his head.

Mel eyes narrowed for the briefest of moments. She was unsure what to make of the handsome man in front of her. It became clearer since the Flauvic incident that she had no regret at discovering he was the Unknown, in fact it was a bit of a relief. Mel had begun to understand her own feelings when she rode away finding the Hill Folk and she hoped that she would have realised her love in the Marquis even without the letters. With the crinkling of his grey eyes, Mel guessed that Danric was in a teasing mood.

"I'm sorry for not listening more closely to you about the Merindars' threat", she spoke slowly, and hollowly "and for being nasty to you from the beginning." She did not want to be reminded of all her horrible behaviour towards him. "And thank you for a wonderful Name Day gift – it's beautiful. I don't feel that I deserve it." She glanced down at the sapphire ring that adorned her hand daily.

"I could not part with it to anyone more deserving than you", Danric said, contradicting her strongly. He was being truthful even if she had refused his courtship; he felt a slight contentment that she had something of his to remember him by.

She glanced down at the old cut ring and turned it on her slim finger. "It must be a family heirloom."

"It is", Danric stated as he gravefully moved around the table. "It belonged to my grandmother - a spirited lady like you, very courageous and extremely beautiful." He kneeled beside her and lifted the hand with the ring on it. The sun's rays hit the sapphire at the right spot. The small alcove was transformed into a sparkling delight like spending a night stargazing at the glowing stars above.

As Mel's eyes took in the beauty of the dancing lights, Danric became mesmerised with her honest expressions of wonderment at such a simple action. Touching her shoulder, Mel turned her face to Vidanric; the happiness beaming from her soul.

"Since I have no wager to collect" he emphasised, "would you object if I took this moment to kiss the woman I love."

"Of course not," Mel exclaimed, "although where is she?"

Her attempt of a weak joke wasn't lost on Danric, he knew that she was nervous. Through his discreet talks with Bran it became obvious that Mel had never had a real flirt. He felt strangely pleased at this. To discover that he was her first real love made it more special and fragile. Therefore he took his time circling her waist with his arms and leaned forward to rest his forehead onto hers. "She is right where she belongs…in my arms." His grey eyes stared straight into his beloved, asking for permission once again, giving her all the time in the world.

Seeing a smile forming on Mel's face, Danric kissed her softly. He broke away for second gazing her reaction before recapturing her lips.

Breaking away after a few moments, Mel panted slightly while gazing adoringly up at Vidanric. Although her mind was undecided, Meliara's heart knew and taking the gamble Mel confessed.

"I love you too," she declared before her mouth was seized in a passionate embrace.

She smiled against Vidranic's mouth. She was slightly pleased at his face's expression to the revelation; it could not be described as anything but jubilant.

XXXX

As you can tell I have overhauled this fanfic…I hope that you enjoy it! Please tell you what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – No, I do not own Sherwood's soul…mores the pity because I would have forced her to write a blinking sequel!!

Chapter – Horse play

Merry laughter drifted in the cool, crisp air. The lingering autumn was beginning to fade into winter although that had not stopped the court for enjoying one last social outing. The last horse race of the year had been organised by none other than Savona. Everyone was taking part in the gaiety – Renna, Nee, Bran, Trishe, Geral and even Mel had been persuaded by the handsome duke to join in.

"Lady Meliara", Savona bowed over her hand flamboyantly, "it is indeed an honour for you to grave your presence at my humble race." His dark eyes twinkled in mirth much like his fair cousin.

Appreciating Danric and Russav humour was still taking a little time to understand but Mel was now confident in her feelings for Danric to allow the barb court commentary go. She was becoming increasingly good at recognising their teasing and she enjoyed being included in the close comradely.

She smiled brightly at the duke. "It will depend on my winning, Russav to see if it was wise of me to appear."

His hand fluttered quickly to a fencer's hit accompanied with a smirk. Grasping her hand in his, he kissed it reverently before steering her to the rest of the group. Many of them were chatting and drinking until the races would start and the riders would separate for the watchers. Mel's eyes fell across everyone, nodding to the ones that saw her while her wandered around. She could not see him.

"He will be here", murmured Russav from the side of his mouth as they made their way over to Tamara who was sitting with Bran and Nee.

Mel blushed slightly. "I did not think I was being that obvious."

He quirked his head towards her and kindly smile, "The others will not notice. To them you and Danric are still at odds but I have the upper hand." Mel raised her eyebrows intrigued. Savona moved his head closer to the countess' ear. "I know for a fact that my poor love-sick cousin will be here because you are here." He resumed their walk as Mel devoured the words.

"Please tell me…know one else…you know…" Mel stuttered for a while, trying to form coherent sentences. It was too early in their relationship for the whole court to know about Vidanric and herself. She could not stand the accusation and the ever watching presence of courtier who would take great pleasure in ruining her reputation and therefore destroying their joining. Meliara was becoming more aware through the help of Danric to the darker side of court lie and how to avoid it.

Savona squeezed her hand in reassure. "I have not told a soul."

Mel breathed in deeply and smiled at the duke before she noticed the narrowing blue eyes of Tamara. _Oh dear_, Mel thought ruefully, _not another fight_!

As the couple was welcomed into the group, the tension between the illustrious pair was rising. Mel watched in fascination as Tamara and Russav started to throw barb comments at one another and trade insults with a pretty smile and a fan. Seeing the danger approaching, Mel quickly muttered an apology and ventured near the servants to beg for some tea.

Asking a young boy who scurried away to serve the Meliara Astair of Tlanth as quickly as he could, Mel pondered over peoples perceptions of her. She could not fathom why some still stared at her with a slightly awe expression and considered her a heroine to all of Remalna.

"Will I have to duel for your heart?" A soft spoken elegant masculine voice came from behind her.

Turning slightly to face the speaker, Mel meet Danric with a small smile but confusion written across her face. "Duel?" She looked beyond his shoulder and saw that everyone else was happily busy to notice them.

The humour shone brightly in Danric's eyes as nodded his head in front. "The young pup eager to please. I think that you might have another inconvenient swain."

"Don't be ridicule", Mel laughed lightly.

Grey eyes swept across Meliara' figure detailing how lovely she looked in mainly forest green riding gear with a hat at a sharp angle covering half of her beautiful face. The contrast of colour and her hair made the whole ensemble striking and he was not the only one to notice such a sight. Arriving slightly later than normal, Danric had a few moments to relish the way Mel interacts with everyone. It brought a certain warmth to his being just to observe her until Savona caught his attention with a knowing smirk across his face. Could his cousin be anymore annoying? He still hadn't dropped the nickname of smitten boy yet! That was a question not to answer.

"Your ladyship", said a squeak from her elbow. The gangly youth who was in the middle of growing handed over the cup and saucer with a slight wobble. Smiling her thanks to the servant, Mel took the tea and began to sip. Shaking his head to say no, Vidanric dismissed the boy. It was extremely hard not to roll his eyes at the scene.

Meliara continued to sip her tea although the twinkle in her blue eyes was noticeable, as Danric looked over at her. Then he did roll his eyes at being teased which brought a wide smile to her face. One up on him.

"My lords and ladies", exclaimed Russav standing in the middle of the group. "The race is about to begin!"

A loud cheer and clapping was given and Savona lapped it up by performing grand, flourishing bows to awaited audience.

"Are you riding your grey", Mel queried with a raise of her eyebrows.

A smile formed at his mouth as he remembered their first race from Carad-on-Whitewater to Lumm but in particular the wager that was set. With his riding gloves tucked into the side of his belt, Danric made a move to put them on while his mind glittered at the possibilities. The stake could be high.

"Indeed", he replied dryly. "Are you racing Lady Meliara?" A nod of her head was his answer. "Since this is a friendly race, would enjoy a wager to make it more of a challenge?" From the blush forming, he could imagine that her thoughts were going back into the past as well.

Straightening her posture with a steel glint in her eye, Meliara surveyed Danric. His calm and collected exterior was intact but the aura around him had a certain mischief that she likes.

"The wager?"

A fleeting boyish expression fell across his face before it returned to the usual court mask. Holding his arm out, Danric guided Mel towards their horses that were prancing in anticipation for the race. His thumb out of view stroking her palm which brought a shiver through her body as his touch always did. Glancing quickly at him, she smiled softly.

"My lord?"

Vidanric stood in front of her brown horse, holding the reins as she climbed into the saddle. He brought himself nearer to her knee and squeezed it quickly with an impish look in his eyes. Beckoning with his finger, Mel bent towards him. He was a strange mood.

"The loser has to inform the court of our relationship," is his usual court drawl although his hand managed to capture hers. Meliara thoughts scattered like seven mice from a cat. To announce their relationship publicly! Was she ready? Considering they had talked about the implications of when everyone would find out, she was surprised at his impulse. Staring straight into his grey eyes, she told read the turmoil of mixed emotions with love being at the forefront.

Silence stretched and Danric doubted that he might have gone too far. "Or a kiss?" For the first time in his life, nerves got the better of him.

"No," she stated resolutely, "I accept you first wager, Lord Vidanric. Nothing more to say than…" she smiled at him, "I hope you have a speech as hand." With an inner strength she did not know that she possessed, Meliara bent down and kissed Danric unexpectedly. He grasped her face, softly running his finger across her cheeks before spearing her hair to return the passionate kiss.

Breaking apart, she laughed loudly at the freedom that she felt, attracting many of the courtiers gazes while Vidanric stood next to her with his familiar mask but in a relaxed stances. Many muttered that they had missed something important between the two and tried to figure out what would have happened between the king-to-be and the country's heroine.

Gathering his horse, he swung effortlessly on his grey and spun the horses around to the start line right beside Mel who was taking this as serious as they first race. Barely aware of Savona standing at the side lines with a flag, counting down, Danric focus on the beautiful creature beside him who had taken the chance to fall in love with him. His own Mel.

"Go!"

The horses made in a sudden gallop and they were away.

Vidanric was slightly distracted – did Mel just stick her tongue out?

XXXX

Please review and tell me what you think….you might notice that the first chapter has been revised too!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – Why, of why couldn't I have the skills of a master thief then I would steal everything that belongs to Sherwood's writing and live a happy life! Yeah!

Chapter- Revisiting

Subconsciously, Meliara's feet walked a familiar but old path – a long hallway then up four or five spiral landing before handing down another high arched hallway with beautiful, large windows gazing down on the terraced city. In hindsight, Mel had to admit that she had missed the impressive sight that Renselaeus bestowed to any visitor. It naturally spoke of elegance and beauty.

It had not been her intention to come and remember the troubled past that she shared with Vidanric. However, already prepared for dinner and restless energy flowing through her veins on re-meeting Prince Alaerec and Princess Elestra, Mel's mind had taken her wandering travels to here. In front of her stood a large doorway cut from ancient goldenwood. Her hand reached out and grasped that handle in her cold hand, a slight shiver run through the countess.

_Burn it!_ She thought angrily at her self and the guilt that still reared its ugly head on occasions when doubts plagued her. If she was being honest with herself, Meliara knew that she still had to come to terms with many of her actions in her past. Danric had wholeheartedly forgiven her for any misconstrued behaviour and that had been a lighting relief as she enjoyed falling in love a little bit more with the Marquis. His honest expression of love and endearment had soon worked its way into her heart and she would not change their relationship for the whole world. Every aspect of his character spoke of intelligence and integrity while his body hinted at the well-trained warrior and leader that he was. But there were times when she remembered the campaign that she and Bran had started to stop the greedy Galdran, and was surprised at her ignorance. Even simple things such as her family history could be better explained by Ara the farmer's daughter. These doubts had made her further sceptical at playing a successful role at Vidanric's side.

With a deep breath and rallying her courage, Mel opened the door and slipped into the empty room. The sun setting brought a mirage of reds, pinks and oranges into the room. The finely carved redwood table centred in the middle of the room gleamed in the dying sun was surrounded by numerous blue cushions. With a moment of two gazing at the wonderful landscape outside, Meliara turned her attention to the table. Quickly gliding across the room, her hand trailed along the smooth surface. Her memory of throwing the candlestick at Danric's head made her hunched her shoulders defensively.

_What must had he been thinking of? A candlestick of all things!_ Mel closed her eyes and grimaced trying to block out the acute embarrassment.

"I though you would venture here", said an amused voice. The door clicked shut and Mel turned to face Danric with troubled eyes. His laughing smile slipped off as he looked on his forlorn beloved. "Mel?" Striding quickly over, Vidanric gathered her closely, burrowing his face into the long auburn hair that he admired and whispered, "Whatever is the matter, my love?"

The expensive evening clothes crushed between them as Meliara tried to hold Danric as intimately as she could. Wrapped in his strong arms, she felt safe and protective and although Mel thought it to be a bit weak to admit to it, the feeling nevertheless was worth the dip in her pride.

"I was remembering our meeting here", she confessed into his tunic, bracing herself for…what? Embarrassment? Scolding? Danric to realise what an ignorant brat she was? Meliara's emotions were highly strung and she left herself being stretched out to breaking point. She clung tighter on his arms. A soft kiss fell onto of her head bringing a shiver all the way from her toes.

Vidanric allowed himself the luxury of running his fingers through her hair and contemplated her sudden mood. It was obvious that something had upset Meliara and that it surrounded itself in the candlestick incident.

That memory brought a smile to his face. He could picture clearly his scattered thoughts of falling houses and how cute she was in Renselaeus colours. The candlestick had been the icing on the cake. It was the point when the Marquis Shevraeth, Vidanric of Renselaeus had finally faced the truth – he was head over heels in love with a woman who wanted to physically do him serious harm.

With a low rumbling from his stomach, Meliara correctly guessed that Danric was laughing silently. Laughing! She did not know to be worried or angry that his lack of concern of her tumult behaviour did not trouble him in the slightest. She lifted her head with a rather annoyed look flashing across her face as she tried to capture his eyes to convey the message.

He glanced down and stared into her blues eyes with an intensity that only lovers shared between other another. With her face upturned, Danric quickly arrested her mouth in a searing kiss that left both weak at the knees. With his forehead against hers he stated huskily, "I love you Meliara Astiar."

Mel smiled with her eyes still closed. "I love you too."

With peace settling between them, Danric took a small step back and gazed down at her with a smirk forming on his face. "Did you know that I found you extremely distracting in the Renselaeus' uniform?"

Another secret revealed. Meliara was beginning to enjoy the odd moments when Vidanric would divulge a personal feeling or thought about them. She felt like a secret keeper. Her eyes blinked in surprise at the confession. _Really? All the clothing could have fitted me three times over!_ she summarised in her head.

"But it was the dress that introduced me to your figure", he drawled wickedly with glowing grey eyes of admiration. His hands slipped to the base of her back, bringing the small countess closer again. In his arms, Danric felt alive and at this moment mischievous.

Meliara blushed outright and lightly cuffed him around the shoulder for that announcement. Those comments she was still getting used too. Never having a flirt or wanting one during the war and through she stay in Anthrael, Mel lacked the skills to flirt back. Savona's outrageous compliments had helped her to receive them with some equilibrium yet Danric often through her (which she was beginning to think he enjoyed a little too much!)

His face came close enough that Mel could feel his breathe upon her skin making her giddy with anticipation. Danric moved intentional slow, knowing that it would drive her crazy but with temptation right in front of him he cracked. His lips firmly covered over hers, his mouth demanding and coaxing at once. Of its own volition, his right hand twisted its way through her hair to pull her head closer to his. The surge of passion swept through Danric's frame as he sandwiched Mel between the table and him.

It seemed the top of her head had exploded the moment his lips touched hers. A surge of warmth that had nothing to do with the heat from the setting sun coursed through her; she wondered if this is what every couple felt. _I do not want this to ever end!_ She thought quiet happily to herself as she took the initiative to further deepen the kiss which produced a small groan from her partner.

Quickly though they had to break apart for some much needed. Mel knew that her face would probably be scarlet now from embarrassment at her forwardness, glanced at Danric before dropping her eyes to the floor.

A hand under her chin made the countess look into the wide grin of Vidanric, whose right hand was gently stroking her cheek. Not able to resist, he dropped a peck on her swollen lips and smiled again at her while whispering, "I should say 'I love you' more often if that's the reaction."

Even though he stared deeply into her eyes, content to bask in her presence, Danric did know that servants would be soon sent to look for them both for dinner. Sighing inwardly at not be able to have an evening of peace with Mel even here, Vidanric focussed on what could have upset her. Having a slight inclination what it might be he was about to speak…

"What happen to the candlestick?" Mel asked with a puzzled frown. "It wasn't damaged, was it?"

It was Danric's turn to blush which Meliara found curious to watch. She raised her eyebrows informing him to continue.

"Aunt Northa's candlestick resides in my quarters", he said quietly looking everywhere except Mel.

_Why would he need a candlestick? Did he run out of light globes for…oh! _Mel looked up at Danric with a question in her eyes. With a silent nod he answered it. He felt little a child getting caught by doing something forbidden.

Raising her hands to cup his face, Mel blossomed with unconditional love. Vidanric was mesmerised at the glow that shone from her.

"You are the best of men and I am constantly amazed at your devotion. I only hope that I am worthy of it."

"You are."

Without a thought Mel kissed Vidanric reverently to show how much he meant to her, to show the strength of her love and the absolute happiness that she felt being with him.

XXXXXX

I hope that you enjoy this chappie….aww, they are too cute not to have lip-locked every second! Please review and tell me what you think!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter – Ball

"Listen to me warrior boy…"

"No Russav!" Danric cut off his cousin sharply before having to listen to the Duke's words once again. Throwing a deadly glare over his shoulder to ensure that the message of "talk again and yes he would use Russav as a practice dummy for knife training" before turning towards the dancing couples. One of them was his Mel. He had wanted to watch unobtrusively at the sidelines and see how she was fairing (as well as admire her beauty) in silence without interruptions. That was the plan.

However, since the arrival of the barefooted Countess in Vidanric's life and heart it has become impossible to strategize anything. It was not such a hard thing to overcome when the benefits were that much greater. A small smile graced the Marquis handsome face as he remembered their recent visit to his parents' home. It had been peaceful break from the stresses of court and wonderful to see the two women in his life get on so well. It was a place forever etched in his heart as a turning point for him in his admiration for Meliara. The incident with the candlestick had revealed to Vidanric that not only did he love the stubborn lady but there would be no other in his affections.

"Have we not established that I _know_ women."

If they had been in either one's private rooms, Danric would have rolled his grey eyes at his cousin instead he wore his stoic court mask. As a sort of peace offering Russav thrust a cup of wine into the King-to-be hand, glancing across at a group of young court ladies with a devilish smile and a wink before turning back to the blonde man.

"Repeatedly", Danric drawled out in a bored tone, "but not through wise moves." He saluted the formidable Lady Tamara adorned in red and rubies as she was spun by her partner close to where they were standing as she glowered at Russav's behaviour.

Savona chuckled under breathe at the sight of his lady love and lifted his hand to indicate a fencer's hit. "True. However this is for the betterment of Remalna and a King-to-be must marry and preferable to the woman that he has been courting on the sly without any of the usual court gossips noticing."

Danric clenched his jaw as the weight of what the kingdom expected fell on his shoulders again. He knew of the many schemes by various families to help their daughters in snagging the title and position of Queen for their own purposes. It was inevitable that such games would be played and not died out under the reign of Gladran. He was again grateful for his mother's suggestion of using the small alcove in the library to actually perform the mundane but important tasks of ruling.

At the very least the only interruption of the female kind came in the shape of a small, strong-spirited countess who took his breath away with her honesty and beauty. He enjoyed those small moments when they would sit across from one another with a small meal or a simple tea break and chat about a range of things. The sunlight would capture the colour of her hair into a burning auburn, her big blue eyes would widen slightly as she tried to convey a point over a topic in her melodic voice and her blush that would creep from her neck to her cheeks when she realised that he had been staring at her intently, cataloguing all her features in his mind. Danric knew that Mel could not understand his infatuation in simply soaking up the warm emotions that she evoked inside of him whenever her presence was nearby. It acted as a balm to his weary mind and body. He knew what he was getting into when his parents came to him with their plan to throw off a tyrant and protect Remalna's future but the constant pressure did push him to breaking point which made him do strange things as in making a bet with a countess on the first one to reach the Inn and the prize being a kiss.

Russav once again broke his cousin's thoughts as he lowered his voice speaking with concern. "You know what will happen if somebody finds out! They would take great pleasure in ripping Meliara apart! By making your relationship official, with your parents blessing of course, would give her protection. No one would harm her if it meant upsetting the King-to-be so early on in his tenure."

Vidanric gave a slight nod to Russav at his fair point. A silent pause fell over them as they both watched the dancers on the floor as the music came to the end. It unnerved Russav at his cousin's lack of response and he quickly came up with a crazy idea.

Turning dramatically to face the Marquis, he exclaimed, "There is one way to ensure that your engagement will come about!" Vidanric raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I will make a wager. I, Duke of Savona will bond myself for eternity to Lady Tamara if my cousin within a week of the blockhead King-to-be asking his fair lady her hand in marriage first!"

Humour shone from the grey eyes as Danric stared at his cousin. "Have you been at the potent punch again coz?"

It was hard not to be amused at Russav outward declaration of marriage towards court beauty Tamara. As one of Remalna court's biggest flirts as well known womaniser, his announcement of marriage to Tamara had disappointed a number of the young ladies. Plus their relationship was fraught with bickering arguments that could last for weeks and Danric had a funny feeling that it always would. It was the attraction that both held the two of them together. A small smile filtered across the tall, blonde man's face thinking of the two of them married.

"I find it a continual battle not to laugh out loud at the thought of seeing you settling in the role of devoted husband, Russav."

"Do you accept?"

"I never turn down a bet dear cousin", Danric drawled out slowly with a smile beginning to form on his lips. "It will disappoint you to find that you already lost."

Russav smirk began to fade as he heard the words.

"Vidanric!"

Both men turn to the smiling face of Meliara who looked radiant in deep blue and silver the colours of Renselaeus as she made her way steadily towards them through the crowd. There was a subtle radiance of joy around her as she finally made it to their side. She caught Danric's appreciative gaze before glancing down and busying her hands with her new fan as a rosy blush bloomed across her cheeks. The Marquis stepped forward and capture one of her dainty hand, bringing it to his lips as he bowed.

"Mel, you are exceedingly enchanting tonight", he murmured quietly so that only she could hear the plain adoration in his tone. "I am very blessed to gaze upon your shining beauty."

Mel's flush deepened though she finally allowed her eyes to meet his which beamed with happiness. "You only say these things because you enjoy watching me blush."

"True." Vidanric lips quirked upwardly. He drew her further to his side still grasping the hand he held at his side.

"Have I missed something?" Russav questioned with raised eyebrows in the direction of his cousin.

The answer never came as a gong was hit from somewhere across the room. Standing on the raised platform was Prince Alaerec and Princess Elestra.

"May I have your attention for a short period of time", called out Prince Alaerec "My son would like to make an announcement."

Vidanric winked at his cousin and began to head towards where his parents were with Meliara at his side.

The colour began to fade from Russav's face as everything became clear.

This was not an ordinary ball but an Adoption Ball thrown by Princess Elestra! Of course, she had planned many of the balls at court but the colours – the primary Renselaeus colours - used to decorate should have hinted at something special.

On the platform, Vidanric stood straight and tall, every inch of him the king he would one day be. And at his side, the countess that had ensnared his cousin's heart to the fullest who had made him a romantic, allowed him to laugh easier and feel loved for himself and not for who he was.

"Ladies and gentlemen although a break away from tradition I would like to announce to the whole of the court that Lady Meliara has accepted my proposal of marriage and that we shall be wedded at this year's New Year celebrations."

Cheers started by Russav vibrated through the whole room before the Princess Elestra called for more dancing. It was only when the newly engaged couple walked back, stopping at all the well wishers that dread filled the Duke.

How the hell was he suppose to propose to Tamara!

THE END

Thank you for everyone who reviewed! I do apologise for the long wait but this is the final chapter. I hope that you have enjoyed it!


End file.
